


Pants

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Pants by Alison

Pants by Alison  
Feedback: yes please, to   
Category: L/B slash  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m relationship   
Disclaimer: not mine, etc   
Spoilers: Nope  
Archive: Unusual suspects, Basement, Ephemeral, Gossamer: Anywhere else just ask  
Note: Response to a challenge by a member of the LGMslash list for a story featuring leather pants!

* * *

Sunday 17 December 2000  
6.30 am

Byers slid cautiously out of bed, moving as noiselessly as possible to avoid waking Langly. He tiptoed towards the closet and carefully removed his skating gear, sweater and leather pants, and sat on the bed to put on the pants. 

Behind him Langly opened one eye, keeping still under the covers and watching. He had difficulty in holding his breath as he watched his lover get into his pants, sliding the close-fitting leather up over his well-muscled thighs.

Byers stood up to pull the pants up over his slim hips. Langly swallowed as he watched the close-fitting leather slide up over his ass. Langly licked his lips. He couldn't stand it any longer. With the speed of a hungry tiger after its prey, he lunged at the unsuspecting Byers, grabbing him round the waist and pulling him on his back onto the bed. Another quick move and he was astride the other man's hips, pinning him to the bed. Byers was too surprised to utter a anything more than a startled "Whaaa?".

"Going somewhere, Johnny?"

"Um . . . I thought I'd get a session of skating in early, before the rink gets crowded. It gets busy, just before Christmas."

"Hm . . . feel you need some exercise, Johnny?"

"Er . . ."

"You don't need to go skating, baby. I can give you all the exercise you need right here."

"But Ree . . . aaaagghhh!"

"Gonna put up a fight then, baby?"

"Yeeeeeepp . . . please Ree, you know I'm ticklish . . . eeeeeek! Nononono please . . . aaaaaaaghhh . . ."

Langly grinned diabolically and redoubled his efforts on Byers' sensitive stomach and waist. He loved the way he could reduce his outwardly straight-laced lover to a hysterical screaming jelly with a few well placed touches.

"I'm the one on top, baby . . c'mon, you haven't got a chance."

Byers squirmed spasmodically, trying unsuccessfully to buck Langly off before collapsing in helpless giggles. "Okay, okay -please, just stop that . . . ."

Langly leaned forward, his weight coming down harder on Byers' groin. "Stop this?"

"Nonononono . . . sheeeeeeeeeeeesh. . . . Ree, help, my pants. ."

Langly shifted enought to get at the zipper. He slid his hand under the waistband, fingers sliding between the smooth leather and the warm flesh. Byers bucked again uncontrollably. "Nnnnngggghh . . . quick. . ."

Langly fumbled with the zipper, aware of the rapidly hardening bulge beneath the tightening leather, his own excitement making him clumsy. "I'm trying, baby, I'm trying . ."

"Jeez, Ree, hurry . . . too hard . .

"Johnny . . the zipper's stuck . . "

"Not now, for gossake Ree, stop shitting me, c'mon, get the damn pants off me, now!"

"I'm not kidding, Johnny, it's stuck!" 

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . . . yeeow, that hurts!"

"Hold still, baby, stop wriggling . . . stop wriggling!"

Byers yelped and tried to push Langly's hands away, writhing. Langly grabbed him by the shoulders, fingers digging in hard, trying to make him focus. "Hold still!"

Byers looked up at him in desperation. "Just . . get . .'em.. . off. . ."

"Can't . . . they're really stuck, baby . . ."

As he looked down into his lover's face, the funny side of the situation suddenly struck Langly. He began to giggle, shaking with the effort to control himself.

Byers looked up at him angrily. "Fuck . . this isn't funny Ree, it . . . ooooooooohhhhh . . . . hurts. . ."

Langly tried manfully to control himself, but the sight of his lover, red in the face with and almost cross-eyed with frustration and anger, set him giggling hysterically again. "Oh Johnny . . . sorreee hehehehe ..."

Byers groaned and squirmed under Langly, raging at him ineffectually. "Bastard, stupid bastard, I hate you . . ." He clawed at Langly's arms. "Get off me . . ."

"Sorry, baby. . . ." Langly let his whole weight down on Byers, trying to pin him down and keep him still. He was increasingly aware of how his partner's struggles were turning him on. Byers' hips were thrusting against him, and he found his own body moving in time with the squirming body below him. His own cock was hard and grinding against Byers' own, swollen and straining against the tight leather. 

Suddenly Byers yelled and shuddered beneath him, one final buck of his hips almost flinging Langly off. Langly came back down on him heavily, and came himself with a gasp of surprise. They subsided together in a sticky heap on the bed, clutching each other.

After a while Byers rolled over on his side away from Langly, and after a battle with the zipper managed to struggle out of the pants, peeling the sticky leather off his sweaty body. Langly watched through half closed eyes, deciding not to offer help. Byers flung the pants angrily across the room and looked round to catch Langly watching him. Byers lay down again and Langly snuggled up against him, sliding an arm round his shoulder and nuzzling his neck. "Sorry about that."

"I still hate you." But he was smiling.

"Mmm . . sure, okay."

"Pants 're ruined."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"I'll make you pay."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Well . . . you're gonna take my pants to the cleaners."

"Uh-huh."

"And you're gonna have to explain to 'em how they got like that."

"Okay."

"And then I'm gonna buy you a pair of leather pants for Christmas."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Nice and tight. Very, very tight."

END

  
Archived: June 03, 2001 


End file.
